


Превосходство

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Тренировочный лагерь — этим все сказано.





	Превосходство

— Ты отлично сыграл, — услышал Кугури.

Над ним возвышался Дайшо. Кугури давно поймал себя на мысли, что для того это, должно быть, необходимое условие существования — возвышаться. Если Дайшо смотрел на кого-то снизу вверх или даже извинялся, сгибаясь в поклоне, все равно чувствовалось его превосходство. 

Именно поэтому, если честно, Кугури и выбрал Нохеби. 

— Что такого ты сказал Сегуро во втором сете? — спросил Дайшо.

Он спрашивал, потому что не был на площадке. В игре против Кайдо все третьегодки остались на скамейке, давая новичкам возможность показать свои силы. Кто-то бы сказал, что выпускать против основного состава противника тех, кто играл друг с другом впервые, было либо верхом садизма, либо проявлением неуважения к команде соперника, но Кугури понимал — так быстрее и надежнее всего выяснить, кто чего стоил на самом деле. 

— Ничего особенного, — он пожал плечами. — Чтобы прыгал не сразу, иначе одиннадцатый номер трудно заблокировать. 

— Нам нужны такие наблюдательные игроки.

— Просто в той команде мои бывшие семпаи, — сказал Кугури, будто оправдываясь. Как-то глупо получилось. — Я знаю, как они играют.

— Но одиннадцатый номер никогда не был твоим семпаем, — скривив губы в улыбке, возразил Дайшо. Надо же, значит, пробивал информацию. — Так что я на тебя рассчитываю, Кугури.

Тот в ответ только кивнул. Дайшо кивнул тоже, махнув рукой, закончил на этом разговор и вернулся обратно к тренеру. Они о чем-то начали говорить, но Кугури уже не слышал, было слишком далеко, поэтому снова вернулся к изучению собственных шнурков. После тяжелой игры всегда хотелось на что-то отвлечься и забыть о необходимости следить за всем вокруг, чтобы в нужный момент обернуть ситуацию себе на пользу. Наблюдательность и правда была сильной стороной Кугури.

Нумая, сверлящего его взглядом, он тоже давно заметил. 

— Кугури.

— Нумай-сан, — поднял голову Кугури. 

Молчание затягивалось, а сам Нумай выглядел сосредоточенным и серьезным. Важный разговор, понял Кугури. Его ждал важный разговор.

— Тебе следует быть осторожнее с Сугуру, — наконец сказал Нумай. 

— Осторожнее?

— Понимаю, что это звучит странно, — Нумай неловко почесал затылок, взъерошивая волосы еще больше. — Сугуру может показаться приятным парнем, и, не спорю, для команды он делает многое. Нравится кому или нет, но Нохеби сильны благодаря ему. И все же не стоит слушать все, что Сугуру говорит и слепо идти за ним. Можно, знаешь, легко угодить в ловушку. 

Кугури не знал ни про ловушки, ни как вообще на такое реагировать. Нумай хотел было сказать что-то еще, но внезапно заорал Сугияма. Он отплевывался, сдавленно рассыпая проклятия. Под ногами у него валялась бутылка, видимо, далеко не с водой. Вот и началось, подумал Кугури. В летнем лагере Нохеби всегда устраивали сладкую жизнь новичкам, проверяя их на прочность. Кугури узнал об этом случайно, услышав разговор Хироо и Сакиджимы. Они как раз договаривались налить в одну из бутылок какой-то травяной отвар. 

— Не повезло, — посочувствовал Нумай.

— Он еще легко отделался, — не согласился Кугури. — Куроде было хуже. Ему подсунули жука под одеяло.

— Разве это хуже?

— Он боится насекомых.

Кугури понял это еще в первую ночь в лагере, когда Курода шарахался от залетевшего в их комнату мотылька. Его панику видели все, неудивительно, что семпаи решили подшутить над ним именно так. И только Нумай, кажется, ничего не понял. 

— А, вот оно что, — как будто подтверждая догадку, протянул он. — Ну да ладно, главное, пережить это один раз. А тебя еще не разыгрывали? 

— Нет.

— Боишься?

Кугури мотнул головой. Было бы чего бояться, ребята устраивали слишком предсказуемые розыгрыши. Но говорить об этом Нумаю он не стал.

— Тогда крепись, — подбодрил его Нумай. — И помни про осторожность. 

Кугури снова кивнул, дождался, пока Нумай уйдет, и упрямо вернулся к своим кроссовкам и шнуркам. Ненадолго. Не прошло и пары минут, как он краем глаза заметил приближающегося к нему Куроду. 

Ну что за день такой, вздохнул Кугури. Еще немного, и он почувствует себя местной достопримечательностью, к которой так и тянет туристов.

***

Следующие два дня Кугури пытался угадать, где ждать подвоха, прикидывал, переживет ли он этот обед и достанется ли ударная доза перца кому-то другому, или, может, он почистит зубы майонезом. И каждое утро проверял форму. То, как в итоге его разыграли, он тоже предполагал, но до последнего надеялся, что ему все-таки повезет.

Не повезло. Вот уж кому точно не повезло, так это самому Кугури.

Полотенца не было. Одежды тоже. Он высунул голову из кабинки и ожидаемо не застал в душевой никого. Скривился. Ну разумеется: наблюдать за голой жертвой, прикрывающейся чем придется, было веселее, расположившись в первых рядах. То есть в комнате. И делать ставки, в каком виде эта жертва заявится. Кугури и сам был бы рад знать ответ, потому что ничего подходящего на глаза не попадалось.

— Так этот розыгрыш достался тебе, — Дайшо возник будто из ниоткуда, бесшумно скользнул в душевую. 

— Звучит так, словно ты не в курсе.

— А я и не в курсе, у меня есть капитанское право не участвовать в этой славной доброй традиции. Я лучше оторвусь на вас на тренировках. — Дайшо подошел ближе, встал напротив кабинки, которую занял Кугури, и стал разглядывать его так беззастенчиво, что будь Кугури способен, то покраснел бы до кончиков ушей. Кто угодно покраснел бы. Но никому из них двоих, похоже, не было знакомо смущение. — Просто когда-то я был в твоем положении. И вот теперь я тут, так удачно зашел из-за того, что задержался в тренерской.

— Удачно?

— Ну, для тебя удачно, — хмыкнул Дайшо. — Ко мне вот никто на помощь не приходил, и мне пришлось возвращаться как есть.

Кугури почему-то очень хорошо представил себе, как Дайшо, совершенно обнаженный, идет по коридорам как ни в чем ни бывало. И ловит на себе чужие взгляды, пропускает мимо ушей комментарии в свой адрес. Его плечи гордо расправлены, взгляд прямой и острый, как и всегда. Можно лишить Дайшо одежды, но превосходства — никогда, в каком бы положении он не оказался. 

— Держи, — Дайшо протянул ему свое полотенце. — Только никому не говори. Пусть это останется нашей тайной, иначе все решат, что я тебе подыгрываю.

— Спасибо, — Кугури обернулся им и пообещал: — Я верну.

— Не надо. На улице жара, я высохну и так. 

Больше ничего не говоря, Кугури вышел из душевой. Невозмутимо вошел в общую комнату и под всеобщее недоумение достал из так и не разобранной сумки чистую одежду. Они были обескуражены. Они были разочарованы. Как все те команды, которые играли против Нохеби. Кажется, в тот момент Кугури и сам почувствовал на себе то, что всегда сопутствовало Дайшо.

Превосходство.

Переодевшись, он все же решил вернуть полотенце Дайшо. Напоследок позволил себе легкую ухмылку и вышел обратно в коридор. Но, добравшись до душевых, остановился. 

Дверь была приоткрыта, и в отражении зеркала, висевшем внутри, было то, что явно не предназначалось для чужих глаз. Дайшо стоял у стенки, спиной к ней, и Кугури еле смог оторваться от его лица — такого выражения на нем он еще не видел. Отрешенное, изломанное удовольствием. Потом Кугури посмотрел ниже, на того, кто сидел у Дайшо между ног. Нумай. Это был Нумай. За его взъерошенные волосы держались пальцы Дайшо, не давая отстраниться. Надавливали, заставляя насаживаться глубже. 

В тот момент Кугури понял, что означало то предупреждение.

«Иначе закончишь, как я».

Нумай мог говорить что угодно, но слепо следовал за Дайшо, как никто другой.

Кугури повесил полотенце на ручку двери — нарочно так, чтобы они увидели и услышали, — и ушел оттуда. К сожалению, думал он, у него не получится последовать совету Нумая, ведь для этого Кугури и пришел.

Тоже следовать за Дайшо, пока есть такая возможность.


End file.
